


A Pet For Fitz-Simmons

by Hugglez4eva (LostTribe)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Pets, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTribe/pseuds/Hugglez4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're married, Fitz and Simmons decide to get a pet. But can they decide on the same one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pet For Fitz-Simmons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Picture Worth A Thousand Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946165) by [Orlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlissa/pseuds/Orlissa). 



Leopold Fitz – well, technically, Fitz-Simmons now – looked among the cages, trying to find the right specimen. This was a different process than it usually was in the lab, but there were a lot of similarities: It had to possess the right traits and the appropriate physical features for their needs. The search had a feeling of familiarity, however rare it was that he would pick animals for the lab (it was never his ideal choice of activity), but never had he been using this analysis to search for a pet dog. 

The blame for this current canine excursion could only be put on himself. He was the one who had mentioned the word – “kids” – in a casual conversation between him and his wife, Jemma. It had slipped out, probably because it had been weighing more and more on his mind. He hadn’t intended to mention it yet, having a sense of what her reaction would be. Indeed, the moment he had said it, she immediately latched onto the word and began her personal analysis on why they were not ready. She ended it by voicing her concern about losing her career in the process. It was clear, as he had guessed, that the thought of having kids had at the very least not contain the desire it had for him. 

Fortunately, she had returned to him later with an idea. Since they were (obviously) not ready for kids, she suggested that they should try another form of simpler responsibility. A dog would be mostly able to take care of itself, with some training and additional help from them. It was the perfect balance to make themselves accountable for another life without the pressure. Jemma had already picked out a good quality shelter, and they picked a time to go together to pick out a canine companion. 

 

Once Fitz had three viable options for a pet, he searched for Jemma. They had made a plan to divide and conquer, and meet up to discuss the options they had seen. (If they had each liked the same one independently, it would be certain that was the one they should get.) Though the shelter was not that big, she had managed to slip away out of his sight. “Jemma?” He called out for her and received no response. Concerned, he decided to go back to the front to look for her. 

It was there that he saw her – with an animal crate already in tow. He paused a moment, taking in what he was seeing. As if sensing Fitz was there, Jemma turned to face him. She smiled, her mouth still closed and eyebrows raised. It was the look she gave when she was hoping he wasn’t disappointed. Though they hadn’t exchanged a word yet, he knew she had done something he wouldn’t like – and that, whatever argument would ensue, he had already lost. 

“Jemma?” He said hesitantly. 

“Now,” she started, “before you see it, I want to remind you that this was mostly for me to see if I was comfortable with the responsibility. You, from the sound of it, already feel prepared.” 

“Jemma…”

For a moment she was silent, calculating her words carefully. He took this time to look into the crate. 

In the back was a bundle of fur. It was striped and grey, with a round belly and stubby legs that didn’t quite match up. Large eyes of gold reflected light back at Fitz. Most of its body was curled up on itself, but the head was watching Fitz as much as he was watching it. The whiskers that spread out from its face was an unneeded confirmation that told Fitz that was not the kind of creature they had sought out to get. 

“A cat?” He expressed his disappointment, the line of a frown on his face. 

“I know we said we were getting a dog, but then I happened pass him and he reached his paw out to me.”

“Yeah, probably to attack you.”

“No!” she protested. “It was soft. It turned out he just wanted some affection. The minute I held him he started purring, and I just knew he had to come home with us.”

Fitz took a moment to stare at the critter in the cage again. The small feline had made no movement, its eyes glowing from the dark of its crate. 

“I assure you he’s a sweetheart,” she said when she saw his brow furrow. “He’s just nervous right now.” 

The room felt quiet, though there was a bustling of other people and animals making noises somewhere behind them. But, as it often did, everything fell away as each of them held focus on the other, no matter if they were feuding or sharing sweeter moments. In this occurrence, they were staring at each other as if his stern look and her sweet smile would eventually break the other into submission. Of course, only one of them was right. 

“Fine.” Fitz gave in, and Simmons instantly showed her teeth, a large, open smile crossing her face. He kept his mouth in a line – that is, until she pulled him close and planted a firm kiss on his lips. A smile started to form involuntarily, but he shut it down quickly to speak again. 

“But I better not find its liver next to my lunch.” 

A gasp escaped from Simmons, pulling away. “I would never!” She picked up the carrier so that she might look in. “Not with Samuel Victor Purry.” 

“What?” Her words had surprised him. “You’ve named him?”

“Of course,” she stated matter-of-factly. “And since this is sort of a test for – you know – I thought I should follow conventions I might with a child. Naturally, the names would derive from some the best British minds in biochemistry. Samuel Victor Perry instantly won out for the obvious play-on-words. Is it too much?” 

Whenever Simmons looked concerned, so caring about his feelings, Fitz couldn’t help but tell her what she wanted to hear. However, in this instance, it proved easier than normal. 

A smile formed on his face, the line finally starting to curve upwards willingly. He noticed that Simmons was already thinking of how they might name a child, what they would name their own little Fitz-Simmons. 

“It's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely have additional chapters, though I can't say how many.


End file.
